gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
InFAMOUS: Stormbringer
inFAMOUS: Stormbringer is a PS4 exclusive that releases in 2015. It is the fourth game in the inFAMOUS series. It introduces a new character, Kip Hext, an NBA star in Oklahoma. The game world is based on real-life Oklahoma City, bearing the fictional name Ventus City. As a new feature, Kip is not the only playable character, with a female protagonist named Alyce Ellie. This marks the first time a female can be played as in the inFamous series. Returning features from Sucker Punch's past title, "Sly Cooper" are included, such as the safehouse and mini-games. It takes place in the future, in 2017. It has no significant contributions to Cole's/Delsin's storyline, leaving people to believe it is non-canon. It's speculated to occur in a different timeline or before the Beast arrived in Kessler's original timeline. (Remember that all things in this article are a WIP and will be expanded, revised, reworked and edited as time progresses.) Story/Plot (Note that this contains spoliers. We are not responsible for spoiled minds.) After a win against the Charlotte Hornets, Kip returns home by foot, rather than by car, in celebration of the NBA Green week. As he walks from the city into the suburbs, he spots a group of people when glancing between the trees of the woods. To his surprise, he ends up in the middle of what he deemed a "cult meeting". Around 100 people were gathered, standing around a man with a sphere in his hands. This man, who is revealed as Anatoli by the chanting crowd, activates a Ray Sphere in front of them. Kip could barely shield his eyes before he blacked out. The Ray Sphere claimed most of those who were there. On the ground, three people laid. Anatoli and Kip were both knocked out cold, but the girl who was on the perimeter of the crowd, woke up first. She looked around confused before fixing her cap and running off. She stares at Kip's lifeless body for a second, raising an eyebrow and widening her eyes before running off. Anatoli, the one who activated it, got up rather casually. He staggered for a moment before soon walking off with a smirk on his face, kicking Kip's body as he walks off. Kip may have been assumed dead by those watching, but coughs a few times before getting up. He holds his head and tries to walk home. The wind starts to pick up around him as he walks. He assumes a tornado or storm of some sort is going to hit, so he hurries home. He runs to his fancy, large, suburban home and as a precaution, hides in the cellar. His assumptions are right, an F1 funnel touching down. With his luck, it passes over his cellar. The doors blow open, but to Kip's surprise, he is not sucked out. Kip soon grows curious and steps out of his cellar. Braving it out, he walks towards the funnel, stepping inside with no harm at all. He raises his hand up slowly, trying to feel the wind. When he does, he sees wind start to form in his hand. As soon as he raised his hand high enough, the funnel immediately retracted back into the cloud. Since a game is not until two days from then, Kip spends time trying to figure out what his powers do by testing things around town for a while before flying out with the rest of the Thunder for the next game. Meanwhile, Alyce fixes her hair in front of a mirror in her room. She ties it back in a ponytail before going downstairs. Going down to the kitchen, she overhears her parents saying that they wish it would rain more so their crops could get "a good drinking". Alyce goes outside, determined to use the powers she had obtained to help. She stands on a grassy hill, reaching her hand to the sky. Her hand shakes nervously before the crackle of thunder is heard. Feeling triumphant at the pouring rain, she smiles and walks back inside. Her work was in vain as she walks into the middle of her younger sister explaining what Alyce was doing. Being a Christian family, Alyce's parents get frightened, bringing the 18-year-old girl to the local church against her will. She is prayed upon and doused holy spirit until Alyce defiantly proves that it wouldn't work by making snow start to fall outside. As they drive home, still being preached upon, she uses her abilities to make it hail. That was the last straw for her father, who immediately kicks her out when they arrive home. She's left only with a bag of clothes, herself and her abilities. Snap back to Kip, who just got back in town. He decides to showcase his abilities to the public and helps around town. TVs across town will show debates on United States Sports Network about his new abilities relating to his character and/or the team. Ventus City News will also broadcast reports about Kip's heroic/evil deeds so far. He soon faces a greater threat to help the town, nature itself. An F5 tornado is heading close to the edge of town and he's left in the main street alone to stop it. People evacuate the area as Kip decides to take it down for his own reasons/to protect the city. As he runs to go stop it, he meets Alyce, who is revealed to be the one who created it. After either stopping it by walking under it, or by sending it back up, the F5 subsides. Alyce explains her story to Kip. Kip is intrigued by her abilities. She also reveals that she was a fan of him and the team herself. In an act of kindness, Kip takes her in, giving her a season pass to the Thunder's home games and a place to stay. It is then that Kip's home becomes a safehouse, allowing access to both at will. Having money now, Alyce is a shopaholic as well, allowing shops to be used. Both Kip and Alyce start to have mutual romantic interest in each other after a while. The main enemies for now have only been natural hazards. Storms, tornadoes, stuff of the like. Cops and thugs are also some they may have fought. Ventus City is just a bubble of nice weather thanks to the two. Although, kids wish for snow days from the two. This is when Anatoli makes his mark, allowing his cult to arise in town. He builds a small town of his own outside of Ventus, naming it after himself. Now his followers invade the city, trying to take control. They're armed with standard machine carbines most of the time and are dressed in black and red. Both Kip and Alyce can't stand to let it happen and try to take back territory of Ventus, the arena and safehouse remaining theirs no matter what. Soon, they either blast through or clear out the path to Anatoli's town. Much to their surprise, he's not there. Upon finding his headquarters, an earthquake hits Ventus. Parts of town are destroyed, but Anatoli is still nowhere to be found. After a day or two of trying to track him down and Kip trying to juggle the team with finding Anatoli, Anatoli reveals himself on the outskirts of town. Kip goes alone to face him, leaving Alyce in Ventus. It is revealed that Anatoli had gained Geokinetic abilities, as well as control over magma. Kip manages to beat him with his own abilities. As a last resort, Anatoli uses his energy to form a volcano at the edge of town. Kip accidentally forms a twister at the same time, making a deadly combination and putting the city in danger. Alyce is left to stop the resulting chaos back in town. From long distance, Alyce electrifies Anatoli with a lightning bolt. He is shocked (heehee) by this, falling to the ground. He was never aware three Conduits were there at the Ray Sphere meeting. Kip is given the decision to finish him off or arrest him. After this, the story is complete, with Kip and Alyce hugging. (Still WIP, suggestions are welcome.) Endings Endings have been announced to depend on more than Karma. Factors that lead to an ending: *Karma for Kip *Karma for Alyce *Relationship between Alyce and Kip *Kip's success with the Thunder *Anatoli's Final Fate *Cult Members beaten *Hunters beaten Kip's Powers Area Effects These abilities effect the area around Kip with various effects. Activate these by pressing L2. 'Pressurize - '''Add air pressure to the vicinity, pinning foes down. '''Circulation - '''Gather air around Kip, to be used to fly. If left circulating for a while, the wind will start to rotate into a tornado. '''Cloud Platform - '''Kip summons a cloud-like platform to stand on. Gusts Gusts are used by holding down L1 and pressing R1. These are all wind gusts used by Kip. '''Stun Gust - '''A gust of wind that may knock weapons out of enemy hands or knock them down. '''Breeze - '''A light wind that's not very powerful, but can be fired in rapid succession. Air Balls These take a second to charge befpre throwing, but are worth it. Activate by pressing square while holding R1. '''Hot Air - '''These are Air Balls filled with hot air that deal extra damage when hitting an enemy. Blasts All blasts are used by pressing R1 and X. '''Gale Burst - '''Kip launches a powerful wind blast that can knock enemies and objects back. Heavy Heavy abilities are best used against stronger foes, like Tanks. Use triangle while holding R1 to activate. Miscellanous Miscellaneous abilities used by Kip when R2 is pressed. '''Air Blow - '''Kip blows a blast of air in close-range, using his mouth. Ionic Ionic powers remain from inFAMOUS 2. Activate them in the same way, by pressing up on the d-pad. '''Ionic Cyclone - '''Spawns a tornado, similar to the Ionic power from inFamous 2. This one can range from an F0 to F5, differentiating in size, speed and length. It will knock down anything in its path and may cause destruction to some buildings depending on its strength. Chances for each Strength: *F0 - 75% *F1 - 60% *F2 - 55% *F3 - 46% *F4 - 31% *F5 - 17% DLC '''Wind Blades - '''Much like the Giggawatt Blades from inFAMOUS 1. Activate by pressing R2. '''Charged Gust - '''Included in the McGrath Charged Dlc. It's placed under the 'Blasts' section. Kip will funnel air into his hands, charging it with electricity before launching it. Minigames Enemies Anatoli's Cult Anatoli employs a wide range of weaponry with his cult members. Kip and Alyce have much to deal with when facing them, let alone the player. You'll never know what they will throw at you next. '''Gunners '- Gunners are clad in the cult black and red. They carry M16A4 rifles. Other than that, they're just normal footsoilders. '''Minigun - '''Armed with a special "Eliminator" chaingun, Minigunners spray hails of bullets, not caring what they hit. On top of that, they wear extra body armor to protect themselves. '''RPG - '''Very similar to your average Gunner, RPG Soldiers do the same with a much bigger, more explosive punch. '''Flamethrower - '''Armed with stolen, unused WW2 era M2 Flamethrowers. '''Anatoli's Hand - '''Hand picked by Anatoli himself, these men go out on the field to lead troops. They're not to be taken likely, sporting their own stolen SCAR-H assault rifles and grenades. They are also masters of stealth, and will sneak up on you if you're not careful. '''Workman - '''Workmen have one main purpose and that is to repair cult buildings. Buildings are tougher to destroy when these guys are around and about. '''Gunner Bike - '''Many gunners were in motorcycle clubs in their past. You may spot a few riding their own motorcycles, outfitted with assault rifles, or on a rare occasion, rockets. '''Buggy - '''Anatoli likes to deploy Buggies because they're cheap and easy to outfit with weapons. The most common one you're likely to see is a machine gun swivel turret. The turret can also be outfitted with rockets, grenade launchers or a chaingun. '''Tank - '''A simple, light-armored tank. It's not a common sight, but also not a rarity. Cult logos and graffiti liter the sides of it. '''Mortar Truck - '''An old pickup truck turned into an artillery platform. Spray painted black and red, the truck does not last long to damage, but can deal out a lot of pain with its mortar rounds. '''Flame Tank - '''Looks just like any ordinary Tank, but beware the Flamethrower Cultists firing down the barrel. '''Chinook - '''Will occasionally fly overhead, dropping Gunners or having Minigunners fire out. '''Biplane - '''An old red and black restored plane, it drops vehicles down anywhere or at designated Airstrips. Shops Shops are a new system for purchasing outfits and other items for the player characters. Any clothes bought carry over to PlayStation Home, which is integrated with its shops. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Infamous